Resarcio Diligo
by Sinful Wolf and Adena McGee
Summary: A raid on a death eater's house yields a startling discovery. A secret that has been kept for 16 years will finally be revealed. How will it impact the lives of Harry and Severus? A Severitus' challenge, sort of. Severus IS Harry's father.


Resarcio Diligo

Chapter 1

Co-Written by: Adena McGee & Sinful Wolf

Disclaimer: Hey if we owned Harry Potter do you really think we'd be making fanfiction? Heck no! Well I don't know about Adena but I'd be skipping the country with Snape.

Warning: if you don't like it don't read. It simple as that; plus, for all of you who know my stories (Sinful Wolf) you know how evil I can be. By the way this is an AU so please no flames about OOCness, although we are trying to keep it very canon ok.

It is so AU that we kept Severus as a Potions Master. Nope no DADA for you!

Flashback in _italics_

* * *

_There was no noise to break the eerie silence that permeated the area. Where only an hour ago there had been warmth and happy noises now there was nothing but the sounds of his heavy breaths. In an effort to hold on to some body warmth and in the vain effort to make himself less visible, the plump raggedy man hunched his shoulders. He looked around him nervously, his shaking hands running thru his prematurely balding head. He seemed more like a scurrying rodent than a man as he scuttled about the bushes that lined the now deadened forest. He needed to get to the rubble that lay before him. The grimy form of Wormtail moved quickly under the shadows created by the ash and smoke that continued to litter the air from the burned remains of Godric's Hollow. The balding rat like man stepped out of the shadows of the forest onto the rubble that was once the home of the very people he had betrayed. Stone and gravel crunched and shifted as he stepped quickly over the fallen manor, its destruction blanketing the area with a menacing aura. A shiver of apprehension ran down his spine. This force felt so dark and ominous, it took the very essence of life and joy that once resided in the crumbled mass and distorted it, warped it into something unimaginable, something – evil. _

_Wormtail could not help but shiver uncontrollably as he took a moment to stare at the carnage that he had brought upon his own. They had been his friends once, he remembered with a pang - it had been a time when one did not need to worry about the divinations of the future; boys were boys, laughing and smiling with out the worries of the outside world. Wormtail remembered his innocence, but times had changed and the age of carefree living was over. _

_Suddenly a crack split the air pulling Wormtrail's thoughts of the past. The quick rustle of moving gravel alerted the nervous rat that someone was approaching. Fearing a damning discovery, Wormtail dove into the shadowed bushes of the foliage around him. He watched with great trepidation as a cloaked man in black approached the ruins. _

_Severus Snape hurried up the path that led to the manor of Lily and James Potter. His only thought was to determine if his worst fear had been realized. As he crested the little hill that overlooked Godric's Hollow Severus' breath caught on his throat. Desperate onyx eyes swept over the wreckage of the house of his once-enemy and his family. Despair filled him as he realized that his freedom from the Dark Lord had come at a high prize. The raven haired man did not get the chance to mourn properly as a large menacing looking grim appeared behind him, growling and snarling at the tall man who still wore his deatheater robes. A sudden pop announced the change from animagus to human as Sirius moved quickly, grabbing Severus by the collar of his damning robes. _

"_What have you done!" Sirius snarled his grief and shock completely blinding him to anything and everything around them. _

_Severus stared down his long angular nose at the blue eyed animagus; his features like stone – unyielding and devoid of all emotion, "Release me." _

"_How could you! You let them die! – did you give them to him? Tell me!"_

_Severus' dark eyes snapped dangerously as he flashed a cold, ugly smile at the tormented man "What are you blabbering about Black? If anyone gave them to him it was you!" _

"_Shut up!" Sirius exploded, landing a hard blow to Severus' stomach, his grief now beyond reason. The raven haired man doubled over, his long hair falling over his face as he stared with undiluted hatred at his foe. "You betrayed them, betrayed Lily! After everything they had done" Screamed Sirius. _

_Severus straightened his back, fury written all over his face. He swung with all his might, catching Sirius in the jaw "I've done nothing you prolific flea bag!"_

_Sirius smirked as he grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him into the gravel beneath them. "What's wrong Snivellus? Afraid to admit just how much of a coward you really are? It wasn't enough what you did before, you had to turn them in to your filthy master so you could get a few licks off his boots!"_

_Severus seethed, his rage giving him a surge of strength as he swung his legs around, knocking Sirius off his feet. The slim man threw himself on top of Sirius landing blow after blow "what right do you have? WHAT RIGHT! To call me a coward…. You stupid, bigoted – my reasons are my own! Sirius Black – you and you're disgraceful ideals! If anyone has betrayed them it was YOU!" _

_Severus' rage consumed him. As he rained blows on the man's head Sirius took a perverted satisfaction that he had made this man loose his finely tuned control. Rapidly Sirius' strength overpowered the Slytherin, turning the tables as the man landed a hard punch to Severus' face. An ominous crack was heard and the silent man who was observing the scene winced as he thought Snape's nose must have been broken. The dark haired man fell back into the dusty gravel howling in pain and cupping his considerable nose. Sirius stood above him his body only bruised and sore but not wholly injured from Severus' attacks. He landed a ferocious kick to the latter man's ribs. Severus groaned in agony as he felt two of his ribs crack from the force of the blow but he still attempted to rise. He wanted to stand and look at his enemy. Sirius however forestalled his movement by knocking him back with the tip of his boot. He then placed his foot on the Slytherin's throat, effectively pinning the downed man._

_Peter Pettigrew was growing more nervous as the fight progressed. He worried his hands as he observed the old school rivals. He was glad they were distracted because of the fight but he was afraid of his discovery. No matter which of them saw him, it would not spell good news for him. Peter weighed his options and decided that the evidence he had left behind would not incriminate him as much as his presence there would. He waited until Sirius was distracted speaking to Snape in order to transform and scurry away in his animagus form. _

"_You're pathetic Snivellus." Sirius told his schoolyard rival, derision coating his words. "I'm going to kill you here, in the very place where you sent them to their graves. They will be avenged Snivellus. It will be your traitor's blood that will be spilled here – tonight" Sirius was about to drive a very hard blow to Severus' temple when a faint pop distracted him. He looked towards the sound of rustling bushes. Understanding filled him and he almost gasped when he recognized the brown rat that was hurrying away from them._

_Severus noticed the distraction of his attacker and tried to take advantage of it. He pushed against the booted foot that held him prisoner and managed to dislodge it but his body was too weak to react quickly. In an instant he was immobilized by a strong Petrificus Totalis. Severus felt his body seize up by the spell. His impotent body filled with rage as Black just looked at him with a distracted air and told him to wait. Shocked beyond belief, the immobile man saw the other transform into his dog form and gallop out of his range of vision._

_No sooner had the man departed when Severus heard the sound of approaching footsteps and shouting voices. If he had been able, Severus would have let out a string of very colorful and rather obscene curses when he realized who was approaching. Next thing he knew he was being surrounded by red robed Aurors and unceremoniously hauled him to his feet. _

"_Well what do we have here?" Mad Eye Moody said as he looked at the bloodied face of the young man. Even with all the blood, there was no mistaking the nose or the hate filled black eyes. The man smirked evilly. He had been waiting for this particular man to slip and slip he had. Hard. There was no saving him now. The evidence was too incriminating. There was no reason for Severus Snape to be there dressed with his death eaters robes unless he had participated in tonight's events._

_Moody placed strong bindings on the man's hands and liberated him from the spell that had held him immobilized. A long moment of silence passed between the two before the Auror shoved the young death eater forward and tersely ordered, "Take him away." With a collective crack all of them left, taking the man with them._

_Auror Moody stayed behind. He knew there was still one piece to be done. After all, the whole purpose for them to come here was to determine if all was finally over. He didn't have to wait for long as he felt the powerful presence which could only belong to one person._

"_Albus" he murmured as he looked upon the old wizard._

_Albus Dumbledore nodded distractedly at the man his eyes never leaving the ruins before him. Besides him Hagrid, the half-giant, was blubbering incoherently in a hanky._

"_Is it done?" Mad Eye asked._

"_It is done." The powerful wizard confirmed his voice laced with sorrow._

_Mad Eye nodded to the venerable wizard and with one last look at the smoldering ruins he departed. _

"_Come Hagrid, there is nothing more for us to see." Suddenly the sound of far off crying could be heard from the ruins. With an incredulous look Hagrid threw himself into the debris desperately looking for any sign of life and there he found him. The crying green eyes of Harry James Potter looked up at him from his protective cocoon. The baby was still wrapped in his blanket, the orb of light that surrounded the child dimmed as the half-giant approached. He couldn't believe the heir of the Potter line had survived! He would have screamed for joy if the realization of what this boy's future had in stored had not set brutally in his mind. Picking the child up gently Hagrid cooed to the baby until he calmed a bit. _

_Hagrid felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see that the twinkle was back in the eyes of the Headmaster. _

"_Headmaster?" The half giant asked, not knowing what to do with the precious bundle._

"_Let's go Hagrid, there are many things that need to be done before this night is over."_

_Before long Godric Hollow was quiet once more, its silence a contrast to the chaos that had become of the wizarding world.

* * *

_

Albus Dumbledore briskly walked into the dirty kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place. His ageless blue eyes swept over the room, quickly determining all the wizards and witches in the room. He inclined his venerable white head towards the group in a gesture of thanks as all of them had come to this meeting he had called hastily. As he walked towards the table where they where all gathered he studied the features of those that served with him. The members of the Order of the Phoenix looked haggard and tired. He knew though that their expressions were not some much for physical tiredness, although the war was taking a toll on them, but more on the fact that their morale was flagging in the face of the continued attacks perpetrated by Lord Voldermort.

Albus settled himself at the head of the table and solemnly looked upon his comrades. As always, Albus Dumbledore greeted the members of the group known as the Order of the Phoenix with his usual greeting. But even if the words were the same as all of the other times, his blue eyes seemed not to twinkle as much as they used to. 'When had he started to loose the twinkle?' Remus who was sitting in a bench next to Tonks wondered about the worrying fact. Albus' extinguished twinkle seemed to echo the low morale of the entire group.

"I have an important mission to send some volunteers to. Recently we have come to observe a very peculiar reaction of one of the Inner Circle Death Eaters. This, strange response was brought up in regards to this particular Death Eater's house. I want to send a few of you to investigate the premises and see what you find."

The whole Order of the Phoenix looked at their leader as if he were mad. Seconds later the table erupted in questions and arguments directed to him.

"A strange reaction about a house! What kind of explanation is that!" Mad Eye Moody growled.

"Which Death Eater?" Molly Weasely asked curiously.

A few other questions were asked until Sirius' biting voice pierced thru all the others. "What do you mean it was observed? Who ….?"

As realization set in, his voice died down and so did all others. They all turned to the only one who could have done it.

"Well, maybe the _source_ could explain to us exactly what it means" said Sirius, a dark scowl shrouding his features.

Severus, who had made no motion of joining them at the table that night, looked at them from the shadows that seemed to be a part of him. His arms crossed as the shadows of the kitchen corner enveloped him like liquid death. His weary sigh could be heard thru the silence of the room.

"Really Albus, is that the best you can do? You really must remember to speak in simple terms, or the mutt will get confused." He said his voice cruel and biting as ever.

Albus started to speak but was interrupted by Sirius who was practically seething at the raven haired man. "Then enlighten us with your simple terms Snivellus."

Severus bit back a growl before ignoring the man completely "I imagine you all are aware of death eater revels?" He said, in full lecturer mode.

Seeing some people nod, he took it as his cue to continue. "Revels are not held in the same location every-time, they are normally held in a member of the inner circle's home. At the end of each revel the Dark Lord decides in which place to hold the next 'event' " he said sarcasm evident in his voice, dripping like a freshly made poison. "At some point one of them has hosted one of these, with the exception of one…"

Severus was interrupted by Sirius' spiteful voice "I take it you've hosted these little revels of yours as well huh Snivellus? Do you enjoy it when they are hosted at your good ol' daddy's house?"

"Do not speak of concerns that are beyond your comprehension mutt. Such matters are equivocal for a flea bitten beast to comprehend." Severus sneered, his cold onyx eyes full of hateful malice.

Sirius was in full rage by the time the potions master had finished his tirade. Knocking over his chair, the dark haired man moved towards Severus. He grabbed the front of the stoic man's robes, even as haggard and tired as he was – Sirius Black was by no means a weak man and swiftly slid Severus up the wall. All the while the onyx eyed man held his smirk as if he had won a victory.

Their quarrel was quickly ended by Albus' booming voice "Enough!"

"Sirius, return to your seat, we have no time for you two and your bickering. Severus, please finish your report."

Severus scowled as he took his time to straighten his robes, wrapping his outer robes tightly around him. He nodded to Dumbledore once before continuing his report.

"When it was considered that this death eater's home be used next, he began to give the Dark Lord numerous excuses. When further questioned he became… how shall I say - very agitated. It appears that this death eater is hiding something. It is possible that it could be something related to the Dark Lord or greatly helpful to the Order…"

"And this is in your opinion, Snape. For all we know this could be a trap, or the place could be near impossible to track." Sirius said his voice suspicious. Even Remus had to agree it seemed a little bit of a wild goose chase. Severus' eyes seemed to flicker with something for the tiniest second, but it was suddenly gone. The raven haired man just regarded the whole table with a defiant expression. When the table broke out in protests for a second time, Severus did not bother to interject anything else.

After a while, Remus' calm voice cut thru the din. "Severus, you never said who the Death Eater was."

The amber eyed wolf had to admit, his curiosity had been piqued. In the years that he knew the man, he was never the kind of person to jump into speculated conclusions.

Severus' eyes turned to Albus who gave a small nod. The spy to the Order drew himself up and regarded both Remus and Sirius in the eyes and said in a quiet voice, "Peter Pettigrew."

At his answer several hands went up as they volunteered for the job.

* * *

'Well, it had not been that hard to track actually.' Remus thought as he watched the Aurors faithful to the Order milling around the area. His strangely yellow eyes narrowed as he looked over the house Dumbledore had sent them to investigate. It was a rather shabby looking building, more like a cottage. It was obviously neglected, probably for lack of funds more than abandonment. A twisted smile spread his lips under the thin mustache. 'Apparently being with the bad guys doesn't pay.' He thought with wry amusement as he continued to survey the Death Eater's house from the edge of the clearing that housed the abysmal structure.

The soft crunching of leaves alerted him to the fact that somebody was approaching even before his sensitive nose picked the scent of his friend. Muscles that had tensed about to spring were now relaxed as he waited for Sirius Black to get to him. When he looked over at his friend he had to suppress a snort of amusement at his earlier assessment. 'It seems that being in the side of the "light" did not pay nearly as well either.' Sirius was stomping on the ground trying to keep warm in his shabby coat and thin worn boots. Remus knew that he himself didn't look any better. This war had left them as worn and tired as their clothes, their emotions left as raw as their element-exposed skin. Tired blue eyes regarded him without the youthful glint that had been absent since the death of their loved ones… Remus frowned in pain as his thoughts settled on a wound that would never heal.

"Rem, are you okay?" Sirius asked, his weathered face lined with worry, lined with many years of pain and suffering, suffering that Remus didn't want to add to by reminding his friend of their two beloved friends who had been more than siblings to both of them. His face relaxed and he was about to distract him when one of the red robed Aurors provided the distraction for him.

Mad Eye Moody flagged the two remainder Marauders with an impatient gesture of his hand. Remus knew Alastor was not happy to be traipsing around the woods in the cold weather, even if it was on Dumbledore's orders. Thankfully, Severus had not been allowed to come as it would endanger his spying status. The amber eyed man had noticed the raven haired man and Sirius being very antagonistic lately; two huge public arguments in one night was much for even them. The one that had been stopped by Albus had been by far the tamest one and it had probably been inflamed by the argument they'd had before the actual meeting had started. The two volatile men had almost come to physical blows had it not been for Minerva.

* * *

Half the member of the Order of the Phoenix waited patiently for the others to arrive. Many chatted quietly amongst each other as they waited for their colleagues and elderly leader to arrive.

A sudden bang followed by a litany of shrieked curses broke the hushed atmosphere that had settled over the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place. The bang was the kitchen door opening and being hurriedly closed by the heel of the house's owner as he vainly tried to shut away the racket his mother's portrait was making.

"Damned infernal woman" the black haired man bit back savagely. "Three years out of Azkaban and sometimes I long for it if just to rid myself of her infernal voice."

"That can be easily remedied Black" said a dark silky baritone coming from one of the shadowed corners of the kitchen. Even though its owner was half hidden by shadows nobody could mistake the cultured, smooth tones of the Order's most successful spy.

"I imagine that it would give you no remorse to send an innocent man to an unjust end you filthy Death Eater" Sirius Black's explosive and quite legendary temper flared as he turned towards the shadowy figure. "I bet you just get a kick out of escaping what's due to scum like you while innocents pay in your stead, eh - Snivellus"

"Hear, hear" Alastor Moody replied quite cheerfully, earning a few glares from around the table. Even though everybody disliked the Potions Master, none of them wanted to see another round of Black versus Snape. They especially did not want to demonstrate open antagonism to Dumbledore's pet protégé even if the powerful wizard was not there at the moment. However, it was far too late to stop the two. Both had forgotten about their present time favoring an all out battle of wills instead.

The Potions Master detached himself from the shadows to confront his childhood nemesis. Those in the room had to suppress startled gasps as they got their first good look at the man. Severus had not been to the last Order meeting for a few months now, in fact, he had rarely been seen in Hogwarts as well. The raven haired man was a mess; his gaunt features were made more prominent by the sunken cheeks and dark circles under his eyes. His skin had gone even paler, to a deathly white pallor, his hair, although slightly longer, was even more unkempt than before, laying lank and lifeless against his skull. His voluminous black robes could not hide the almost rail thinness of the man's body. As if aware of their scrutiny, he drew his outer robe around him. Remus was startled to see his usually elegant fingers looked more like stained claws as they gripped the black folds of his clothes Yet, it was not the man's haggard appearance that had shocked the Order members so, but the extreme look of hatred that filled his glittering black eyes as he faced the dog animagus.

"What are you implying Black?" The soft voice never wavered from his calm tones. Nobody was fooled by it. They could feel the hatred pulsing under the coolness as hot as magma churning under a volcano.

"I imply nothing. I am stating a fact or are you too dense to understand it, _Death Eater_?" The blue eyed man replied.

"Don't challenge me Black, an insignificant mutt like you could never match me. You can't even save your damn fool of a surrogate family." The dark man hissed and his hand instinctively moved towards the wand he had hidden away in the folds of his black robes.

Sirius seethed in anger, his movements matching those of the raven haired man's "you bastard. How dare you. At least I never used my own inabilities to justify my actions."

That was the final straw for the raven haired man, Severus Snape moved as quick and stealthily as a pouncing leopard. His faced twisted into a cruel rage that bellowed from within his very being. He was halted in his advance when a stern voice cut thru the two men like a double edged blade "Gentlemen, stop acting like children and settle down for the meeting. You might settle your differences at another time when you are by yourselves as to not shame everybody with your appalling behavior."

Both men turned to regard one of the few voices that could drag them from the dark memories that enveloped them every time they regarded each other. Severus was the first to react as he stepped back into the shadows. He did not retreat far enough though and his onyx eyes could still be seen inspecting everybody's faces. His face shuttered into the calm mask he seemed to perpetually wear. He stared everyone down as they all turned their eyes away from him.

Sirius was still steaming and seemed reluctant to back down but, finally walked towards Remus and sat besides him. He looked towards Severus, a final challenge in his eyes. He was reminding the man of the Marauders' loyalty towards each other and their united front, throwing it in the dispassionate man's face. The significance of the action was not lost on him though and the sneer he wore definitely meant that he had received the message.

Remus settled beside his friend. He had started to get up in order to put a stop to the budding fight but had been stayed on his action by Minerva McGonagall's crisp voice. He was glad that this fire was put out but he knew that the cease fire would not last too long. There was too much bad blood between the two men to forgive or forget that easily. He was saddened that his schoolmate's actions had come to this, still battling over things that were better buried in the past. As his eyes met black glittering ones, he had to admit that of the two, it would probably be Severus who would have the most problem to forgive the actions of the former Marauders. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the head of the Order.

* * *

"So, this is Peter's house." Sirius said bringing Remus' attention back to the present. His eyes surveyed the living room. "Well, he was never a tidy boy, our Peter." He said his distaste of their former friend evident in his voice.

"Doesn't seem like he lives here much" Remus observed. It was actually an understatement as the house had an aura of abandonment about it.

"Based on what the greasy prick says Peter spends most of his time at Riddle Manor. After all He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named needs a house elf."

"Severus, Sirius, his name is Severus."

Sirius snorted. "You call him whatever you want. I am still not convinced that this is not a wild goose chase. He's just bastard enough to send us gift wrapped to his lord."

"Really Sirius! Dumbledore trusts him."

"Why he trusts that damned Death Eater I have no idea." The other wizard exploded. "You might have forgiven him because he is brewing you the Wolfsbane Potion but I never will. Not after what he did." The wizard's sky blue eyes darkened in remembered pain.

"Sirius, they are both dead. Let the past lie." The werewolf said his voice weary.

"Yeah, and it was because of him that they died. How about the way he treats Harry? He treats the boy like shit just because the boy is image of James. No, that lying scum has not let go of the past and nor will I."

"There is some irony left in this world." Remus said a sad smile in his careworn face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" However before Remus could answer Tonks appeared, her face pale and her eyes wild.

"I think you should come and see this." She said addressing the two friends.

Alarmed at her reaction, Sirius and Remus quickly made their way towards the back of the house. The Aurors were all milling around the hallway, their voices hushed. Concerned at what they could have found, the two friends approached the room with trepidation. As they got nearer, they noticed some changes from the rest of the house. This part of the house seemed different from the rooms they had been in. For starters there was a warming charm placed that kept away the chill of winter from the room. It also seemed slightly cleaner in this area, as if an attempt had been made to make this space slightly livable.

For Remus, time seemed to slow in the utmost stillness of his heart. He saw his friend rush by everybody in his typical Gryffindor fashion, courageously and recklessly. From his mired state, he saw the looks the Aurors were giving them, some were shocked speechless while others were looking at him pityingly… and Tonks, she had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. Remus' steps slowed down, a strange sense of foreboding making him hesitate; Sirius though did not and continued on.

The dark haired wizard rushed into the room first. The wail that issued from his friend broke thru his surreal sense and Remus rushed up the last steps. When he entered, his eyes sought his friend first. Sirius had turned away from whatever was in the room and his body was blocking Remus' view of it.

"Sirius, what is it?" The werewolf asked growing worried. He had not seen his friend this shaken since the death of Lily and James. Haunted blue eyes rose to meet his. Seconds felt like an eternity before Sirius moved and afforded him a view of what lay in the room.

His mind immediately jumped into a field of denial, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. It just could not be possible. For the briefest moment his heart seemed to stop. A small agonized whimper escaped the man beside him. Looking at his friend's lost expression, Remus found his fortitude. He knew he had to be the strong one. It had always been like that; Sirius and James had always relied on his strength in times of distress and he couldn't just disappoint the last remaining one of his friends in a time like this. Gathering himself, he walked toward the center of the room and what lay there – the doorway between past and present.

* * *

Another year and everything was the same. Harry Potter looked all around him, his bright green eyes taking on the expanse of the Great Hall. The sights, the sounds; everything the same. Harry looked towards the decoration for the holidays. Yep, even those were the same. A mischievous look passed through his slightly round face. He was sorely tempted to ask the Headmaster to be in charge of decorations next year. A toothy smile stretched across his face, showing his upper and lower teeth in the patented Potter smile, the one that made both his godfather and Lupin sigh as they were vividly reminded of their deceased friend.

Seeing the happy smile in her friend's face, Hermione Granger narrowed her eyes the hazel orbs full of suspicion. "Harry, what have you done now?"

A mock-hurt look crossed her friend's face. "Why Hermione, whatever would you ask that?" His eyes, behind the round lenses of his glasses, opened wide giving him an innocent look. His bushy haired friend just sighed in exasperation.

Ginny Weasley, who was sitting across from them snorted inelegantly at the comment causing her brother Ron to laugh. Far from being offended, Harry laughed along with them, causing Hermione to huff and turn her attention to her food.

In the wink of an eye Harry Potter's whole life changed yet again with the bang of the doors of the Great Hall.

Sirius Black strode into the Great Hall, his head held high, his steps confident. Next to him strode Remus Lupin his steps as confident as those of his life-long friend. Behind them, a group of red robed figures created a wall between them and the Entrance Hall. It took Harry a couple of seconds to understand who they were and when he did, his blood ran cold. "Aurors" Ron whispered confirming Harry's thoughts.

Shock gave away to worry as Harry regarded his fugitive godfather. Had he finally been caught? Had he been allowed to come in and say a final goodbye before being thrown into Azkaban for good? His throat constricted and his breath caught in his throat. He could barely hear the concerned murmurs of his friends. He knew they were talking to him, probably trying to soothe him, but words were meaningless to him. He was seeing his only chance of having a normal life slip away. The only person that actually loved him, the only family that he had left would be lost to him forever.

A sudden thought gave him hope. The Headmaster! He knew that his godfather and Moony did some work for Dumbledore… they were in the Order. If anybody could help him it would be him. He half-rose as he turned beseeching eyes towards the only person that could help.

The Hall had erupted in chaos the minute the visitors had entered. Many knew the story of Sirius Black. They recognized his face from the various posters that had hung everywhere three years back. The ones that had been at Hogwarts at the time, remembered the time when they had been guarded by Dementors in order to keep them safe from the mass murderer. Some of them even knew the most heinous crime that the man had committed at the orders of You-Know-Who. His most heinous crime had been to have led He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to the Potters. All eyes turned towards the bespectacled boy, some alarmed for his safety, some others because they wanted to see him squirm in fear.

At the Head Table there were different reactions. Some professors were shocked, others looked horrified at the man they believed a murderer. Others though, those that were in the Order, were just alarmed to the fact that Sirius had revealed himself and could be in danger. One of them though, wore an expressionless mask. His cold visage revealed nothing, although his glittering black eyes shifted around, missing nothing. In the midst of it all was Albus Dumbledore. He too showed little expression, his face calm and inviting, not at all like the mask worn by his Potion Master. His eyebrow rose and he regarded them above his half moon glasses. The only thing that betrayed him was the twinkle in his questioning blue eyes.

"So?"

"It has been done. I am free." Sirius said and a huge smile blossomed in his face. For the first time he looked directly towards his godson wishing to see the impact his words had on him.

It took him a while to catch on. The words revolved around Harry's brain, echoing and multiplying in intensity. A buzzing filled his ears which he vaguely understood to be the voices coming from those in the Great Hall. The only thing that Harry could hear though was the chanting in his brain. _He is free! He is free!_ Harry's green eyes opened wide and a smile slowly threatened to split his face. Ron was clapping him in the back in emotion and Hermione was hugging him so hard as to near strangulation but Harry didn't mind. _He is free!_ Those words had become his mantra. No more Dursleys, no more considering Hogwarts his home, no more being alone!

Before he could move towards his godfather to give him a hug that would probably cut off the man's circulation; the Headmaster interrupted again.

"How about the others, are they here?" he asked, his twinkling eyes full of mystery. Something in the Headmaster's tone alerted those that knew him well. Severus Snape narrowed his eyes as he studied the Headmaster. The infuriating old man's visage did not reveal anything.

"Yes, they are here. All is well. As you can imagine they want to see Harry."

The boy in question looked between the two men. Even in his state he understood that there was something more to this visit. Dimly he wondered who could it be that wanted to see him. Confused green eyes turned towards his godfather looking for an answer.

"Harry, go to your godfather. He has news for you." An enigmatic smile flitted across the old wizard's face.

The sixteen-year-old did not care who it was that wanted to see him. The only thing that he cared was to get close to his godfather as soon as possible. As soon as he did, he threw his arms around Sirius and hugged him for all that it was worth. The strong arms of his godfather embraced him filling the boy with a sense of peace and well being.

Severus Snape almost rolled his eyes in disgust at the nauseating display in front of them. 'Couldn't they have taken that elsewhere?' he thought in disgust. He tried to ignore the Gryffindors and their theatrics but something prickled at his curiosity. Abandoning his dinner, the whole scene had turned his stomach, not that he had been all that hungry anyway, he tried to make sense of this puzzle. He wondered if the mongrel's pardon was a result of whatever the Order had found in Pettigrew's home. Nobody had told him the results of the raid. In fact, the Headmaster had been very tight lipped about the whole thing. He had figured that they had not found anything and he had kept it quiet in order to not rub in his humiliation.

With a sneer of disgust he thought that if he had known this would be the outcome of his suspicions he would have never said anything. Something like disappointment sat heavily in his stomach; he had expected something of importance to come out of the raid to Wormtail's home. He had expected something that would actually aid them in their fight against the Dark Lord and instead this was what had become. His face soured at the last thought.

"NO!" The heartbreaking scream turned his attention to the boy and the ex-fugitive. Snape watched as the boy seemed to recoil from the man, shaking his head frantically. A malicious smirk flowered on his shallow face. Apparently not all was good with the little reunion. Almost snickering in his glee, he crossed his arms and sat back to enjoy the show now that it was more to his liking. He saw the boy push past the mongrel and his werewolf friend and run towards the hallway, leaving the two men behind. He was however, shaken from his gloating as two words were screamed from outside of the Great Hall, two words that shook him to the core and turned his blood to ice.

"Mum! Dad!" Harry's choked voice carried to the Great Hall, two words that created chaos in the whole room. Harry's friends rushed towards the entrance of the Great hall. The murmurs about Harry's strange behavior grew to deafening proportions. Normally this noise would have annoyed the Potions Master but this time he couldn't hear the noise over the slow thumping of his blood as adrenaline pumped in his veins. His eyes remained fixed to the entrance of the Great Hall. A stirring on the ranks of the Order members that guarded the entrance heralded the entry of the boy. Silence fell over the Great Hall as everybody held their collective breaths.

Harry Potter walked in, his face a mixture of shock, disbelief and absolute happiness. Next to him, holding both his hands were the very much alive James and Lily Potter. All of their faces were streaked with tears of happiness as they approached the rest of the Marauders.

The first ones to react, aside from the two Marauders, were Ron and Hermione. They rushed towards his friend, their happiness at his was almost painful. Hermione pulled away from Harry's embrace half-listening to the happy babble of the family when she noticed Sirius' expression. The newly freed wizard turned towards the Head Table, a defiant expression in his face. She followed his line of sight and was shocked at the sight that awaited her. Professor Snape was looking at the scene with a particular shocked expression which was expected and echoed in all the other faces but there was something more there, something like longing as he regarded the reunion. The moment was broken as he averted his gaze and with jerky, uncoordinated movements he slipped away from the Head Table and out of the door without a backward glance.

Confused by what she had seen, Hermione turned her head away before anybody could tell she had witnessed that strange communication between the two antagonistic wizards. She did however file that piece of information away so she could analyze it later.

Headmaster said, "As you can see we are all very happy that the Potters have been returned to us. It is a miraculous story, too long to tell but be assured that it is them." Twinkling eyes back in full force, he looked around the Great Hall and took in the expressions of hatred (some of the Slytherins), happiness for their friend (Gryffindors) and overall shock from everywhere else, and said "I believe we've all had too much excitement for one night. Prefects please lead the way to the rooms. Could Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and the Potters follow me? That includes you too Harry."

Navigating thru the throng of students coming out, the Marauders, Lily and Harry walked towards the Headmaster. They were stopped every once in a while by well wishers that wanted to express their happiness at the event. When they reached the Head Table they were overwhelmed with the sentiments of the professors that had taught them at some point or had become friends in some others. Professor Flintwick could not stop patting Lily's hand and gazing adoringly at his star pupil. Hagrid could not stop his tears or his blubbering long enough to get two words straight. He just hugged them tightly until James had jokingly complained of being brought to his death by strangulation. McGonagall's strict features had softened considerably and every once in a while she would inconspicuously wipe her eyes with a bottle green handkerchief.

In the midst of it all, Harry suddenly remembered Professor Snape and what he had seen on the man's Pensive. Curiosity made him look around, searching for the acerbic man. He noticed the empty space in no time. It was glaringly obvious the man had left the Great Hall. Frowning slightly he puzzled over this. He considered that his professor had been too disgusted that all the Marauders were now back to torment him but he would have thought the man would stay in the room, challenging them all with his haughty attitude. He never expected the man to be so cowardly and escape. It seemed beyond him.

"Sweetheart, is everything alright?" His mother asked him in that same lyrical voice that he remembered in his dreams. She turned to him giving him such a smile that he promptly forgot his prickly professor and his strange behavior.

* * *

Severus Snape almost ran towards his dungeons as if a thousand demons were following him; and it was his demons that he was escaping, the demons of his past. With a movement that bordered in violence, he opened the door to his office and went inside. Black eyes glittering in fury he looked around him almost blindly. For the first time since he had been an unruly teenager, he had the almost irresistible urge to smash things. He felt his control slipping and a rolling fury take over his body. He took deep breaths as he gathered the tattered remains of his composure as he physically gathered his green outer robes and drew them to himself, almost hugging himself convulsively.

Lily and James…alive… The shock of this was overwhelming. He wanted to ask the Headmaster if this was what had been discovered at Peter's home but he couldn't trust himself right now. He knew that if he confronted the man, his careful self-control will not be there to shield him. He would rant and rave at the Headmaster, he had a right to know damn it! He had a right to know, after all, he was the one that raised the suspicions. If it had not been for him, nobody would have known! He had a right… he sighed defeated as he let himself fall in his chair. He was lying to himself and he knew it.

Lily was alive. That was the only thing he cared about. The painful truth burned his soul. Closing his eyes, he conjured the brief image that he had allowed himself to see of her. She looked exactly the same as the last night he had seen her. Strangely enough the years seemed not had past for her, she still looked the same age as she had been when she had "died". Her glorious red hair still brushed her shoulders when she bent forward as to listen carefully to her son. He imagined her luminous green eyes shining with happiness as she regarded him. Her eyes always shone when she looked at Potter. His onyx eyes opened and his expression turned thunderous. The heart that had briefly softened at the sight of his beloved Lily turned into hard stone again.

Never again! He had promised himself to never again let himself feel that way towards anybody. Letting himself feel only brought him pain. His face hardened into the sour hateful mask where it had settled for all these years. Severus Snape sat in the cold, empty office of the dungeons until he could feel the cold creeping over his heart and after that, he felt no more.

* * *

Well, what do you all think? Hope you like! Please let us know if you do by dropping a review. Adena sits down and waits expectantly with a very pathetic puppy eyed expression.

Sinful Wolf: no really… please leave us reviews or Adena might have a nervous breakdown here. Join the Revolution!

Harry: ok so I'm not being abused in this one. THANK MERLIN!

Severus: oh of course. The brat gets it easy but I have to be the martyr.

Draco: because you attract your own misery! starts laughing on floor

Severus: how in the world are you here?

Draco: aha! Muses baby. Sinful Wolf let us all out of the dungeon woohoo!

Sirius: whispers shut up! Or she might throw us back in!

Severus: screams hey you Wolf! The mutt and the ferret got out again!

Sirius and Draco: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Sinful Wolf: what? Adena help me out. Grab those tranquilizer darts.

Adena: got them!

Sirius and Draco start running.

SW: buwhahahah evil aren't I.


End file.
